


关于高杉晋助的一切

by TiTiGS



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiTiGS/pseuds/TiTiGS
Summary: 高杉晋助，坂田银时人设有参考。写手挑战：2.开头：“你来人间一趟，你要看看太阳。”结尾：“你要和你的心上人，一起并肩走在街上。”
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki & Takasugi Shinsuke, Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 1





	关于高杉晋助的一切

“你来人间一趟，你要看看太阳。”  
高杉晋助合上手中的诗集，由衷地嘲讽世上没有底线的乐观主义者。  
他的世界早已没有太阳，从他被父亲进入的那一刻起，世间的光明就抛弃了他，连同感受美好的能力。  
他记得浅绿色墙壁上那只不断爬行的壁虎，夏日鸣叫不息的蝉，掉落在地上摔得粉身碎骨的无花果，熟透的深红色果肉让他想到自己。  
其实内里早就快要腐烂了。  
他总是说自己的左眼是小时候不小心摔跤所致。人们只接受他们承受范围之内的真相，攻击他人说谎是不需成本的，商人家庭出身的高杉看得很清楚，正如最后映在他左眼中的影像是父亲最爱的雪茄，落下的烟灰在黑夜中闪着灼人的光。  
他一生都不会忘记。  
左眼缠着绷带的高杉在班里是异类，即使家世和成绩一样优异，却鲜有人愿意靠近他。男生嫉妒他的能力，女生则被他的气质所吸引，可惜，高杉没有做叶藏①第二的打算。  
“啊，那么高杉同学，来回答一下这个问题。嗯……作者在《罗生门》这篇小说里主要想表现什么呢？”一头白发的天然卷国文老师最近总是很喜欢找他回答问题。  
“利己主义的恶。”高杉站起来，缓缓吐出这几个字。  
银时显然对高杉高度精炼的回答不甚满意，他胡乱点点头，多半在腹诽这听了等于没听的答案不如不说，完全打碎了他想借这位优等生之口偷懒的算盘。  
他挥挥手让高杉坐下，打开教师用书认命地念起了标准解析，也不管学生是不是能听懂。  
高杉在见到这位班主任兼国文老师的第一眼就被他吸引。这倒不是说他喜欢懒散拖拉的天然卷混蛋，只是他敏锐地感觉到了对方掩藏在散漫外表下的东西。  
破碎。羞耻。毁灭。  
那家伙和他一样。  
长眠于世，心早已化为了一把尘土②。  
他们是同类，是被这丑陋的世界尽情践踏后又被抛弃的灰尘。

“高杉同学，”银时坐进他办公桌后面那左摇右摆没个正形的椅子里，点起了一根烟，全然不顾跟前还站着个学生。“要不要试试多交几个朋友？”  
高杉沉默着看着银时。  
这种无聊的对话每周都要发生一次。银时对循循善诱的老师这个角色相当入戏，好像给独来独往的高杉找个朋友是他毕生的愿望似的。说着什么“独来独往不行的啦”，明明自己也没什么朋友。  
酒友不算。  
“你为什么没有朋友？”  
被高杉冷不丁地发问，银时也愣住了几秒。  
“老师当然有朋友啦……”银时吸了口烟，转身看向即将西沉的太阳。“真美啊。”  
高杉不知为什么，突然对面前装作一切都好还开始观赏晚霞的银时感到十二万分的恼火，他毫不留情地戳穿了银时的谎言。  
“你说一起喝酒的长谷川老师吗？如果你说的朋友指的是喝酒的同伴，那么我成年后也会有的。”  
银时没有再争辩。一时空气中只有烟丝被烧焦的声音。  
直到他转过身按灭手中的烟，高杉也没想明白，那夕阳是美还是不美，还是那只是银时伪装的手段。  
“好啦，时间不早了，我送你回家吧。”银时拿起桌上的烟盒，塞进了胸前的口袋，又撕开一根草莓味的棒棒糖放进嘴里。  
高杉没有说话。  
突然，银时感到有只手拽走了他口中的棒棒糖，他转头，惊诧地看着面无表情的高杉。  
“高杉……？”话音未落，高杉便拽住了他的领带，强迫他低下头，狠狠地咬上了他的嘴唇。  
一股铁锈味在他口中弥漫开来，冲淡了有些甜腻的人工合成的草莓味。  
少年的吻与往日里的安静不同，像是用尽全力地绝望，高杉撕扯着，吮吸着，直到银时恢复理智用力推开了自己的学生。  
“嘶……”银时用手背碰了碰肿起来的嘴唇，果然破了。他叹口气，抽了张桌上的纸捂住嘴唇道：“出去。”  
高杉站着不动。  
即使被这样对待也没有斥责我啊，高杉在心底无声地笑，有种计谋得逞的快意，却明显地察觉到自己并非想要被这样对待。  
“老师……”高杉恢复了往日生人勿近的模样，抬头看着银时，淡绿色的眸子却好像看穿了自己的老师一般，又或者他根本没有在看银时，他在看别的什么。  
有些恼火的银时一时间撞进那空无一物的双眼，不由得停下了手中的动作。  
高杉仿佛又回到了那年夏天，父亲坐在那张吱呀作响的床上躬身看着自己。  
他甚至能感受到夏日的暑热正蒸腾着他的皮肤，即使现在是春天。  
晋助，来和你的父亲聊聊。  
许是看出了他的迟疑，父亲又以更小的声音道，求你了。  
中年得志的商人以如此卑微的语气求自己的儿子，他无论如何也拒绝不了，何况是一个努力想要获得认可的独生子。  
他轻轻关上门，走进了命运的玩笑。  
他后来无数次设想，若自己没有关上门会是如何，若自己转头离开是否会改变后来暗无天日的日子。  
就在银时以为高杉不会再开口之时，他深吸一口气，用像是国中生无精打采地朗读课文的口气事不关己地说道：“我的父亲‘侵犯’了我，从八岁开始。”  
银时感到自己的身体变得僵硬，他盯着高杉的眼睛，希望从中找出一丝他想看到的否定意味。  
可是他失败了。  
就是你想的意思，高杉看着他。  
后背上的疤痕又开始火辣辣地灼烧，声带好像离他而去。一半的他想逃离，另一半的他却像被钉在了原地。  
铺天盖地的黑暗向银时袭来，那些被他极力埋藏在记忆深处的腥热，肮脏的体液，不知道自己何时会失去生命的失控感与憎恶一齐涌了上来。  
高杉看了一眼银时，等待着对方的思绪回到这间狭小的办公室中。  
直到银时准确无误地注视着自己，高杉才又继续。  
不管他如何强装镇定，假装好像这是晚间新闻的社会板块播报，却还是被现实击碎了伪装。  
他喘着气几乎要笑出声：“我说的‘侵犯’，指的是性的，侵犯。”  
“……第一次，他说这是惩罚。可我直到现在都不明白我做错了什么。”高杉说着说着，轻声笑了出来。  
“可笑的是，我记得墙壁上有只壁虎，是亮绿色的。”高杉的语气变得虚无缥缈，他看着银时身后雪白的墙壁，似乎在凝视着那只并不存在的壁虎，“我想……如果我能进入那只壁虎体内……也许就可以熬过去。③”  
“真是愚蠢的逃跑计划，”高杉忍不住笑得更大声，“我知道……”  
他没能说完这句话，因为银时抱住了他。  
“别说了。”银时在他耳边说道，“别说了。”  
“我好累啊，老师……”  
即使眼泪真的快要落下，高杉也还是高杉，适当的示弱勾起老师的回忆和同情，Bingo。  
可是在银时抱住自己的那一瞬，高杉又无比地唾弃自己，唾弃这个连同情和温暖都要靠步步算计的自己，唾弃这个示弱的自己，唾弃这个还没失去便已开始留恋老师拥抱的自己。  
他紧紧地抱着银时，像要和银时融为一体。  
银时的拥抱很温暖，是淡淡的烟草味和草莓味的混合体，即使略显僵硬。  
高杉再怎么努力控制自己的眼泪，此时也无法让他们安安稳稳地待在自己的眼眶中，它们争先恐后在银时白衬衫的肩头落成碎片，洇成春冬交接的玉兰花。  
“恨他真是太累了，即使他死了。”  
这是长达一个世纪的拥抱，长得银时和高杉都以为自己再次拥有了洁白无暇的身体和灵魂。  
隔着层衬衫，高山可以明显地感受到银时背部交错的疤痕。即使他早就知道它们的前因后果，可他还是想问，因为他选择向银时露出伤疤，那么银时也要做同样的事。  
成功商人儿子的身份到底还有这么一点用处，探听他人隐私倒是方便。  
他承认自己的胆小，选择将软弱展现在另一个幸存者面前，可若是他人，是没有资格的。那样粗糙的心灵，无法承受如此暴行。  
他可以装作体贴地一带而过，可是他不要。他宁愿这是同类的相认，也不愿这是一个老师对学生例行公事的同情。  
高杉的手伸进银时宽大的衬衣下摆。他感到抱着自己的身躯微微一震，却没有阻止他的动作。  
夕阳渐渐西沉，掩藏在高楼大厦间的太阳散发着橘红色的光辉，它笼罩在静静相拥的二人身上。高杉抬头，看着银时一半笼罩在黑暗一半被霞光照射的脸庞，美得像一尊精心雕琢的雕塑。  
他的右手缓缓抚过银时后背上纵横交错的疤痕，却不带任何邪念，只是为了抚摸而抚摸。  
“你的伤疤……又是怎么来的呢？”  
银时按住他的手，将它从自己的衣服内抽出。  
“天快黑了，我送你回去吧。”银时偏头看了看窗外，没有接高杉的话头。  
他转身走向门口，却又被高杉扯住手腕。  
昏暗的办公室中，那双淡绿色的眸子似乎在散发着幽幽的光，高杉就这样死死地盯着银时，被泪水打湿的双眼让银时想移开自己的目光却不能。  
他认命地叹了口气，开始叙述高杉早已知晓的事实。  
那是社会版会用加粗红色字体报道的恶劣新闻，人们会关注它大体上也并非是出于对幸存者的同情，而是对加害人的猎奇心理：什么样的人会囚禁强暴一个相貌清秀的男子高中生呢？  
好奇心得到满足后留下的狼藉最终还是受害人和加害人家属来承受。监狱反倒成了加害人的保护符，让他得以在此处免受舆论的宰割。  
真是可笑。  
银时曾经一瞬痛恨自己，生命力顽强的自己，活下来的自己，不过这与他一贯的人生信条不符，他也明白那只是创伤后情绪的反应罢了，因而总还是靠着理智和懒散勉勉强强活到现在。  
这次高杉冲上前，用尽力气抱住了银时，大有这辈子都不松开的架势。  
他们在事件发生的第一秒就死去了，现在的不过是两个赝品，偶尔从心底升起的乡愁也是朝向着早已消失的自己④。  
即使高杉快要被巨大的痛苦撕成两半，即使他也想了却自己一文不值的生命，将一切归因于可笑的命运，可一小部分的他总是不愿认输，不肯妥协。  
因为命运不配做我的对手。如此虚无缥缈又擅作主张的天命。若你不容我，我定逆天⑤。  
大概，他与他是相互理解的，对于失去，对于痛苦，又或者，对于难以言明的羞耻与混乱。即使只有那一瞬，却足以支撑着高杉活下去。

五年后。  
“你要和你的心上人，一起并肩走在街上。”  
走在江户的街道上，高杉无端想到自己曾真心实意嘲讽过的诗句，不由升起一股奇妙的感觉。  
他似乎真的见到过太阳，在那个昏暗逼仄的办公室，当时的自己并没能马上察觉。  
只是时至今日，他仍是自己的光。

**Author's Note:**

> ① 叶藏，《人间失格》的主人公，女性陆续因他的忧郁气质而爱上他。  
> ② 出自美国诗人阿尔弗雷德·丁尼生的《莫德：独角戏》。  
> ③ 节选自showtime出品的《梅尔罗斯》EP03中男主对朋友的自述。  
> ④ 赝品，乡愁来自林奕含的采访和《房思琪的初恋乐园》。  
> ⑤ “命运不配做我的对手”和“天不容我，我定逆天”都是项羽说的。总觉得高杉和项羽都有种改天换命的底气。


End file.
